1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle adjustment device of a movable body included in a headrest or thigh support for a vehicle seat which is advantageous in that the angle adjustment of the headrest or thigh support can be carried out by means of direct operation thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there has been well known in the art a movable body of a headrest or thigh support for a vehicle seat arranged such that its angle of inclination can be adjusted according to the physique, preference or reclining opertions of a particular occupant. However, in spite of several advantages, such a conventional movable body also presents some problems. For example, since the conventional movable body is constructed such that the adjustment and locking operations of its inclination angle are performed by use of a knob, lever or similar operation members mounted onto the side portion of the headrest or thigh support, it is complicated in structure and is poor in operationability.